


Saturday Morning - Cartoons

by brinkofgenius



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkofgenius/pseuds/brinkofgenius
Summary: Saturday mornings are for watching cartoons and waking the whole house up. Or that's the idea.Angus goes to stay with his aunt for some of the summer and gets at least an idea of what saturday mornings could be like.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a shout somewhere in the house. Ariel sat bolt upright in bed instantly. It was far too early on Saturday morning but she knew the kids didn't care about that. They were awake. Everyone in the house should be awake. Alex muttered something from next to her which she didn't really catch but it made her smile. He'd woken up too and together they knew what would happen next. She lay back down and pulled the covers over their heads. 

Sure enough the door rattled and opened to reveal two small children accompanied by a dog.

"Your daughter is awake." 

Alex didn’t open his eyes. "It's before sunrise. She's your daughter."

The little girl gave her best roar, then ran forward to jump on the bed. Followed by the dog who quickly jumped off again to settle with the one already in the room. 

"Oof... Rory!" The four year old landed on her daddy's chest.

"C'mon An-gus..." Rory waved her cousin over to join then. "We're going to watch cartoons!" 

Alex looked over at Ariel and moved the covers back, as best that he could given the girl trying to burrow in between her parents.

"We're going to watch cartoons Al..." Ariel told him with a smirk as she reached for the TV remote before her daughter got her hands on it. He did not look impressed. His quiet morning wasn’t happening. At least it was still in bed. 

"You remember the rules Rory?" Rory, then right side up again, scowled up at her mom, not for the rules but at the insinuation that she wouldn't remember them. 

"Angus gets to pick first, because he's our guest." Ariel smiled. But her daughter continued. "But he has to come over here so he can do that." 

Ariel waved the remote, her daughter did make a good point. It seemed the boy needed a little more encouragement as he was still hovering in the door. He needed something… It was no secret that Ariel tolerated her brother in law for Angus' sake, and pretty much that reason alone. After her sister, his mother, had died things hadn't been easy and things had been said and thrown. Things that probably would have happened eventually anyway but without the first person to connect them as family it had made things difficult. More appropriately… it all fell apart quickly. But they’d still managed to come to some peace so they all got to see each other. Which this time involved Angus staying with them a while over the summer break. Giving his grandparents and father a break. Not that Ariel thought his father needed a break, it was probably the exact opposite but she wasn’t going to get mad about it then. More important things to worry about. Like the little boy in question. 

“It’s not before sunrise, the sun came up 47 minutes ago.” The small sounding voice told Ariel as she found Angus climbing onto the bed beside her. A comment from Rory was muffled by Alex tickling his daughter as a distraction. But it did make Ariel pause and she didn’t help the boy climb across her to find a spot to sit. He did just fine without her.

“Huh, how’d you know that sweetie?” She knew he didn’t really like being called Angus, so avoided it where she could. “And how about you pick what we watch.” She handed him the remote, already certain he’d be able to figure it out easily enough. Which he did. Instead of the usual Saturday morning cartoons they found themselves watching a documentary about some manufacturing process. Much to Rory’s horror, she wanted her cartoons there was plenty of time in the rest of the day for anything else. Angus paused holding the remote with both hands and looked up at Ariel, who thought he looked so small right then. Ariel pointed at the tv, so it wasn’t cartoons exactly but there was to be no arguing. Rory glared at the tv but managed to say nothing. 

“Aurora woke me up when it was dark.” Because if Rory was calling him Angus, he was calling her Aurora.

“Yeah she does that. You get used to it, kiddo” Ariel hoped he’d get used to it. She put an arm around the boy and pulled him into a hug as the show came back from the commercials, he froze for a moment before deciding that it was okay to snuggle up to his aunt. It had been over a year now since he’d lost his mother. Still didn’t mean it hurt any less or was any less confusing for him. For any of them really to have to deal with. Ariel still had her moments when she had to stop herself going to make a call to her sister. But only Alex knew about those times.

In thinking of Alex, she’d definitely have to remember this show because the snoring from next to them that meant Alex and Rory were asleep again. 

Ariel whispered to Angus, “How about later me and you make our own...” Ariel stopped and looked at him seriously. “If... _If_ I show you how to blow things up, you promise you won’t tell your dad or mine, well your grandfather?” 

Angus shook his head and then nodded. “I won’t tell! Do you know how to do that?” He blinked up at her, blue eyes wide with amazement.

“Would I lie to you?” He shook his head, he knew she wouldn’t. Ariel would quite happily lie to a lot of others, but those in that room then, she wouldn’t. “Didn’t pops ever tell you what I did?”

Angus shook his head. 

Ariel smiled. “Oh... we're going to have fun this week.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after the cartoons and lunch, all had been forgiven by Rory as she’d found out what she’d wanted to watch had just been a rerun that morning thankfully and Angus had been pressed into promising that next weekend that they’d watch what Rory wanted first. Or at least that single cartoon. She wanted to know what the ending was going to be. Though her mother could have told her. At least a version of it if she'd ask. But that didn't seem likely. 

Set up on the low brick wall surrounding a raised flower bed in the garden were a series of what had become homemade bottle rockets. “So…” Ariel held the lighter close to the first fuse. “This never happened. Remember our deal.”

“Never!” Angus grinned, as he watched the fuse burn away and the rocket go flying…

It went straight up and then dropped. Nothing particularly spectacular but a good result for a first attempt. The second and third ones went in much the same way, but varying heights. They came to the last one...

Ariel and Angus watched the bird table fall. It was oddly slow motion but neither of them could do nothing to stop it. Angus looked horrified beside her that their experiment had gone so very wrong. He clung to her hand. Seemingly only going to get worse as the bird table fell it was looking like it was going to be dangerously close to a family of ornamental stone ducks that had been carefully hand painted. 

It wasn't dangerously close in the end. 

It hit the end duck. 

Taking the beak clean off it. 

Alex chose that time to find out what his wife seemed determined to destroy now. He looked at Ariel. Then his nephew who looked like he was going to cry. Clearly something had gone wrong. He actually hadn't wanted to be right. Then spotted his daughter who had also witnessed the incident. Unlike her cousin she was in hysterics, thinking it was the funniest thing to happen.

“Rory!” Alex shouted and the small girl turned and then ran as fast as she could back into the house. “My mother gave us those ducks.” Alex headed off after his daughter laughing. “I never liked them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a long time and was debating posting it. Because this happened... 
> 
> My mother used to bring up what happened to those stone ducks years later. Me and my dad just laugh about it now. How we ruined the bird table and took out the ducks. But I felt so guilty about it for ages.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because Mac needed some cute childhood moments and more family, so this is set mid/late-90's. Ariel is ex-MI6 turned high-school science teacher when she had her daughter and felt she needed a more stable job. She'd adopt Mac if she thought she could and it wouldn't upset her dad, she doesn't care if she upsets James. Alex is a college lecturer. Aurora is meant to be slightly younger than Mac.


End file.
